Amistad o amor
by Iberius27
Summary: Después de que Arnold y Helga tomarán cada quien su camino, ambos vuelven a unirse tras la la inminente muerte de Arnold, Arnold le pide a Helga que se casé con el y ella acepta, pero lo hará por la amistad que ahora tiene con él o será por el amor que una vez sintió por el . Descubranlo ustedes mismos leyendo este fanfic ( fanfic reeditado)
1. Una trágica noticia y una propuesta

**_Amistad o Amor _(re escrito)**

**No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon **

**Capítulo uno : una trágica noticia y una propuesta **

Han pasado Quince años desde que Helga y Arnold salvaron la vida de Arnold y ambos tuvieron una relación que duró unos dos años hasta que Arnold decidió irse con sus padres a San Lorenzo y ambos pusieron en pausa su relación , pero cuando Arnold regresó cinco años después Helga ya lo había olvidado y ya tenía alguien en su lugar , ella se logró enamorarse de Briany, quien cambió mucho con los años ,ahora con Brainy, Helga tenía una relación sólida , y pues Arnold lo entendió más no lo gustó , en cuanto a Arnold tuvo relaciones efímeras con Lila y Rhonda que no solían durar mucho, y así pasaron ocho años .

Y ahora ellos son amigos y no hay rencor entre ellos, incluso hablan con risas sobre la situación ,pero Helga ya no ama más a Arnold el fue parte de su infancia y nada más ,todo eso cambiaría cuando los padres de Arnold y el mismo Arnold fueran hacerse un examen médico anual ( cosa que es costumbre en Estados Unidos) y los resultados traerían trágicas noticias

_ Como están familia Shortman dijo el médico

_ Bien, y como salieron los resultados dijo Miles

_ Bien pero , dijo el doctor tratando de buscar por donde empezar

_ Pero, que? Contestó Miles algo asustado por el posible problema

_ No se como decírselo, pero descubrimos algo en su hijo, dijo el doctor con la voz algo apagada

_ Que tiene dijo Estella algo asustada por Arnold

_ Bueno ,le descubrimos un tipo extraño de cáncer

_ Cuanto me queda dijo Arnold algo sereno y resignado

_ Hijo no vas a morir con quimioterapia y tratamientos descubriremos como curarte dijo el médico tratando de animar a Arnold

_ Cuanto me queda dijo Arnold más enojado

El médico exhaló y dijo resignado al no saber como poder decirle el resultado del análisis a Arnold

_ sin tratamiento un año a lo mucho ,continuo el doctor un poco más alegre para levantarle el ánimo a arnold, pero con el tratamiento podemos alargar tu vida

Y en es preciso momento Arnold se desmayó

Horas después el despertó

_ Donde estoy preguntó Arnold algo mareado

_ En un cuarto de el hospital dijo Estella feliz al ver que Arnold había despertado

_ Madre , necesito mi celular

_ Ahorita no puedes hablar con nadie los doctores te están haciendo análisis para ver como poder curarte dijo Estella con un voz que desprendía solemnidad

_ Madre dame el maldito teléfono dijo Arnold sumamente molesto

Ella le da el teléfono y el empieza a escribir

Mensaje de Arnold Shortman a Helga Pataky

Necesito verte urgentemente ,te veo en el centro comercial

Mensaje de Helga Pataky a Arnold Shortman

Que pasa? Estoy con Brainy

Mensaje de Arnold a Helga

No puedo decirte por teléfono

Mensaje de Helga a Arnold

Esta bien te veo ahí

Mientras tanto con Helga

_ Amor quién era dijo Brainy

_ Era Arnold dice que quiere verme urgentemente ,dijo Helga algo intrigada por la conversación que acaba de tener con el (Arnold)

_ Arnold? Que querrá contigo dijo Brainy algo celoso

_ No lo se ,pero debe ser importante para que ,uno tenga tantas ansias por verme , y dos ,no pueda decírmelo por teléfono

_ Solo espero que no trate de regresar contigo dijo Brainy

_ Descuida el no tratará nada porque el sabe que te amo y que no pienso dejarte dijo Helga besándose con Brainy

_ Esta bien, eso significa que te veré más tarde dijo Brainy resignado que no vería a su novia si no hasta más tarde

_ Si es cierto, tengo que irme dijo Helga emprendiendo la carrera para ir al centro comercial no sin antes besar a su novio en la mejilla y decir _ te veo después

Regresando con Arnold

_ Donde está mi ropa

_ Está guardada aquí dijo señalando un cajón , pero no puedes irte faltan análisis por hacer dijo Estella

_ No me importa me tengo que ir

Y efectivamente encontró su ropa ,se visto y se fue

En el centro comercial

_ Hola Arnold dijo amablemente

_ Hola Helga dijo Arnold con voz triste

_ Que querías hablar conmigo dijo Helga aún más intrigada por el tono de voz de Arnold

_ Ven sígueme dijo con la voz apagada

_ Esta bien

Ambos fueron al área de comidas

_ Bueno, ahora si , que es lo tan importante que me tenías que decir dijo Helga curiosa

_ Te vengo a proponer algo

_ Que es lo que me quieres proponer camarón con pelos amigo mío

_ Quiero que te cases conmigo

Ella escupió la bebida que estaba tomando

_ Estas demente dijo Helga enojada

_ Helga no quiero que te cases conmigo por amor ,más bien como un favor

_ Un favor?,a que?pregunto Helga

_ Helga estoy muriendo

_ Si crees que por eso , QUÉ ? Dijo Helga sorprendida

_ Estoy muriendo, tengo cáncer

_ Oh Dios mío dijo Helga impactada y aterrada

_ Si yo también pienso así y no es secreto que te ame , y creo que aún lo hago ,y quiero compartir mis últimos días contigo antes de partir

_ Cuanto tiempo te queda dijo Helga preocupada

_ Un año a lo mucho

_ Está bien me casaré contigo dijo algo triste

_ Esta bien, Quiero planearlo para dentro de dos semanas

_ Dos semanas, porque?

_ Porque no solo quiero casarme contigo ,quiero que tengamos un hijo

_ Un hijo?

_ Si, quiero que no se corte mi descendencia con mi muerte dijo Arnold sumamente triste

_No hables así dijo Helga en un intento infructuoso para subirle el ánimo

_ Es que lo se, no he de durar mucho tiempo ,y si quieres puedes ponerlo en adopción

_ Me crees tan inhumana como para darlo en adopción? ,no si es tu deseo yo lo cuidaré

_ Gracias Helga

_ No es nada es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti

_ De todos modos gracias

_ Esta bien Arnold

Y después de esta conversación ambos se despidieron

Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo que Helga pidió al cielo un milagro este llega en el peor momento cuando ella ama a alguien más , pero no podía retroceder ,porque era para ayudar a un amigo, un amigo que amo como a nadie más ,será difícil por todo lo que vivió con el, será una condena insufrible pero será en pro de darle a Arnold felicidad en sus últimos días sería un sacrificio más que aceptable

Fin del primer capítulo

( nota original)

Hola y ups estoy de vuelta con mi mente loca creando una nueva historia que espero que les haya gustado y otras vez les recuerdo que pueden dejar una reseña que yo las leeré y otra cosa la edad de Arnold es de 25 a 26 años y sin más por iberius se despide

(Nota actual)

Hola a todos y si se pregunta porque decidí reescribir todo este fanfic es que encontré que este es uno de mis fanfics con mayor errores ortográficos y de comprensión ,y como no tenía el archivo donde había escrito pues decidí reescribirlo y volverlo a subir ya mejorado espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una reseña que yo las leeré y sin más iberius se despide


	2. Las consecuencias de el anuncio

**_Amistad o amor _**

capítulo 2 : consecuencias del anuncio

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon

Después de que Helga y Arnold decidieran casarse pensaron que era lo mejor que ambos hablaran con el reciente novio de Helga sobre la situación de los rubios, cosa que no le callo muy bien al rubio ( Brainy)

Flashback

Helga , después de hablar con Arnold, no sabía como decirle a Brainy que se casaría con Arnold y menos de el porque lo haría ,ya que ni ella estaba segura de esa decisión de humanidad hacia Arnold ,fue ahi entre cavilaciones que decidio que tendría que decírselo de frente

_ Hola cariño dijo Helga con voz llena de culpabilidad

_ Hola Helga, estas bien?, tu voz se oye rara, no tuvo que ver con tu plática con Arnold

_ Estoy bien, y si y no tuvo que ver mi encuentro con Arnold que mi voz se oiga asi, pero no te puedo decir por teléfono, te veo en el campo Gerald en quince minutos dijo Helga tratando de encontrar el valor para ver a la cara a Brainy

_ Esta bien ahí ye veo

Quince minutos después

_ Hola Helga,como estas , que tienes dijo viendo dijo Brainy dándose cuenta que ella no lo veía a la cara

De pronto una voz detrás de las sombras saluda

_ Hola Brainy dice Arnold serenamente

_ Helga que hace el aquí

_ aún no le has dicho Helga? Pregunta el inquieto a la reacción de Helga

_ No Aún no ,gracias por arruinar lo que iba decir dijo Helga con ganas de matar a Arnold

_ Lo siento, no era mi intención pensé que tu hablarías con el primero , para que los dos hablaremos después con el

_ Que pasa ,no entiendo que esta pasando dijo Brainy realmente intrigado

_ Lo que pasa es que Helga se casará conmigo dijo Arnold totalmente serio

_ Ha buena broma Arnold, ambos sabemos que no le prepondrias matrimonio a Helga si ella sale conmigo, eres demasiado bueno para hacer esto

Pero de pronto Helga agacho la cabeza y Arnold estaba demasiado serio como para estarle jugando un broma

_ Brainy, escúchame esto paso porque ,dijo Helga tratando de convencerlo que esto era por una buena causa

_ No ,dime que no cierto dijo Brainy con algo de llanto en los ojos

_ Es cierto pero acepte porque

_ No me interesa porque , Helga yo te amaba dijo Brainy bañando en llanto

_ Brainy yo te amo

A Arnold le dolió oír eso pero continuó oyendo

_ No ,no es cierto si fuera cierto, no me hubieras apuñalado por la espalda

_ Brainy quieres escucharla por lo menos dijo Arnold sumamente enojado

_ No me interesa lo que digan esto es una traición

_ No ,no lo es ,esto es una última voluntad dijo Arnold con un sopló de resignación

_ Última voluntad, no entiendo

_ Helga se casará conmigo por qué estoy muriendo, tengo cáncer

Cuando supo la razón se calmó un poco para después reclamarle a Helga

Fin del flashback

_ Helga estas loca dijo Brainy sin poder creer la locura que haría Helga por Arnold

_ Se que es una locura, pero ,si yo se lo pidiera me gustaría que el lo hiciera

_ Y como sabes que no es una farsa? , lo de su enfermedad

_ Aquí tienes dijo Arnold que estaba recargado en una pared

_ Que es esto? Dijo Brainy

_ Mis análisis

Brainy le da una ojeada a el montón de papeles

_ Está bien no mientes , pero porque casarse?

_ Porque quiero que mis últimos días sean felices y la única persona que puede hacerme feliz es Helga, si existiera otra persona estaría con ella

_ Eso no es todo dijo Helga apenada

_ Ahora que? Dijo Brainy ya hartado

_ El quiere tener un hijo conmigo

_ Eso si que no ,decía Brainy mientras le agarraba el cuello de la camisa de Arnold

_ Tranquilo , no sabes que existe la fecundación in vitro y ya hice los preparativos para que cuando muera ella pueda tener un hijo con mis Esparmatozoides congelados , lo entiendes no la tocaré a menos que ella quiera dijo Arnold en un tono conciliador

_ Esta bien , pero hoy teníamos planes , después de hoy ella ser tu prometida y espero que no mientas o te haré pedazos

_lo entiendo y yo soy el primero en desear que esto sea mentira

_ Nos vemos después dijo la pareja

Mientras ellos se retiraba Arnold recordó algo

_ Y ah Brainy se me olvidaba ,no le digas nada a nadie sobre mi enfermedad ,a nadie

_ Porque?

_ Porque quiero que nadie se entere eso es todo, quiero que sepan lo que me pasó hasta que yo muera

Después de eso Brainy no supo como levantarle el ánimo a Arnold

Al día siguiente

_ A donde vas dijo Estella

_ Tengo una fiesta por mi compromiso dijo Arnold

_ Compromiso, que compromiso?

_ Me caso con Helga en dos semanas

_ Como que te casa con Helga en dos semanas?

_ Le expliqué mi situación y ella aceptó

_ no quiero arruinarte tus planes , pero tu padre y yo te llevaremos a la clínica Mayo ,ahí tenemos amigos doctores que te pueden extirpar ese cáncer, o no se que otra cosa pueden hacer para que te mejores

_ Entiende madre ,no lo haré ,hace trece años yo me equivoqué y perdí mi oportunidad de ser feliz , ahora ya no me queda tiempo para enmendarlo conmigo mismo y con ella, y quiero pasar mis últimos días con ella, entiende si me hacen estudios y me desahucian no podré hacerlo y no podré tener un hijo con ella

_ Está bien haré lo que quieras dijo Estella con un resopló

_ Gracias madre ,y porfavor no le digas a nadie sobre esto

Horas más tarde

_ Hola a todos decía Arnold a la concurrencia reunida en la azotea del sunset arms

Estaban todos los amigos de Arnold y sus padres y los padres de la futura esposa de Arnold ( Helga) y Brainy

_ Hola Arnold contestaron todos

_ Porque nos reuniste aquí en la azotea de el Sunset Arms? Pregunto Rhonda

_ Es que me casaré con Helga dentro de dos semanas

_ Que!?gritaron todos aquellos que sabían la relación de Helga y Brainy al unísono

_ Helga que no estabas enamorada de Brainy ?

_.Si ,lo estaba , pero lo que siento por Arnold es más fuerte que eso y me di cuenta de ello cuando Arnold me propuso matrimonio dijo Helga fingiendo

Mientras tanto Brainy y Estella veían a la pareja ser felicitado por sus amigos y familiares mientras ambos pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo ,uno porque su novia se iba a casar con un hombre muerto y la otra porque se está perdiendo el tiempo con esto cuando hoy podrían estar buscando una forma de salvarlo( Arnold )

A todos les cayó de sorpresa la boda de Arnold y Helga pero uno sospechaba algo más

Gerald y Arnold iban buscando cosas para la boda , iban caminando de tienda en tienda platicando de el asunto

_ Felicidades Arnold , por fin lo conseguiste, Helga será tu esposa dijo Gerald

_ No fue nada, solo se lo pedí y ella aceptó

_ A si , no tuvo nada que ver que tienes cáncer y que tienes menos de un año ? Pregunto gerald

El se frena en seco y pregunta

_ Quién te lo dijo?

_ Acaso importa ?

_ Quién te lo dijo?grito Arnold

_ Tu madre, eso fue antes de que tu le dijeras que no le dijera a nadie , ella me dijo que no le dijera a nadie en el anuncio de la boda

_Hablare con ella sobre eso después

_ Pero también me dijo algo que no entiendo, porque no quieres tratamiento?

_ Porque quiero aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible con Helga ,ya desperdicié mi tiempo con ella y no pienso cometer el mismo error

_ Pero Arnold tienes que luchar

_ lo siento Gerald pero me canse de luchar , luche contra sheck ,luche contra la sombra ,luche por el amor de Helga ,ahora solo quiero ser feliz y ah Gerald no le digas a nadie sobre esto

_ entiendo

_ Gerald no entiendia porque Arnold se había dado por vencido tan pronto si el era el optimista ahora era el que veía todo negativo , pero algo que no quería era quitarle su felicidad , pero será Arnold la felicidad de Helga esa es la duda

Fin del segundo capítulo

Nota original

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que si les gusto o no pueden dejar una review y sin más iberius se despide

Nota de la reedición

Espero que los ligeros cambios que hice para ser más entendible la historia, y sin más iberius se despide


	3. Memorias

_**Amistad o amor **_

capítulo tres : memorias

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon

Era un día normal para nuestros amigos rubios, entre los preparativos de la boda, Arnold estaba sentado en su habitación escribiendo en un libro que eran sus memorias en eso entra Helga iracunda al cuarto

_ Donde diablos estabas te necesito para realizar los preparativos de esta boda, que por cierto fue tu idea dijo Helga con cierto enojo

_ Estaba aquí escribiendo mis memorias

_ Tus memorias? Ese es libro que tienes entre tus manos ?

_ Si , estaba leyendo el día que te conocí , fue un día de lluvia y estabas empapada y estabas triste como si la vida te haya escupido en la cara

_ Si , lo recuerdo fue cuando yo me enamoré de ti

_ Si ,lo se , siempre lo supe que tu estabas enamorada de mí

_ Que diantres? , cómo ? Pregunto

_ lo supuse cuando te regalé mis galletas y te vi ,y vi tu cara al verme y también vi las caras de los demás burlándose por ello ,era increíble que alguien como tú me quisera por hacer casi nada

_ no digas que es nada ,esas acciones definieron mi vida y gracias a ello puedo amar y dejarme amar

_ Helga, yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti

_ Qué?

_ Yo salía con Lila para darte celos

_ Eres un idiota

_ Créeme ,lo sé

_ Solo tú pudiste enamorarme sin quererlo, recuerdo perfectamente ese día

* * *

Flashback

Helga Pov

Este día ha sido terrible y podrá mejorarlo , porque esto me tiene que pasar a mi?, por fin logró llegar al jardín mientras un tormenta arrecia la ciudad pero de repente siento que la lluvia dejó de azotar sobre mí , yo estaba siendo protegida de la lluvia por un paraguas amarillo y debajo de el un niño y el me dice dos palabras que cambiarán mi vida

_ Lindo moño

_ Que ? Respondo al no saber porque este niño me está protegiendo de la lluvia

_ Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa

Yo estaba fascinada con ése niño que incluso siento que lo quiero , pero por estar de boba no vi como un niño gordo me quitaba mis galletas , yo estaba triste porque no tendría nada que comer , entonces lo veo frente a mi con su cara tan amable ofreciéndome las suyas diciendo

_ Quieres las mías

Yo las acepto y me le quedo viendo embobada es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que los demás se estában burlando de mi por estar enamorada de Arnold y simplemente me harté he tenido un día lo suficientemente duro como para que estos idiotas se burlen de mi ,así que me lance sobre Harold para hacerles entender que nadie se burla de Helga. G. Pataky

Fin del flashback

* * *

_ Así que si ,la vida te había tratado mal ese día dijo Arnold

_ Ese día y toda la vida

_ Aquí hay otra anécdota interesante dijo Arnold hojeando una página

_ Cual? Pregunto Helga

_ Es cuando tuve aquella cita con mi falsa amiga por correspondencia Cecil

_ Arnold no quiero arruinarte tu ilusión, pero yo era Cecil

_ Que ?

_ Si ,yo fui a esa cita de el día de San Valentín , yo cené contigo y comí sesos chivos y tripas que no estaban tan mal, solo fui al baño al saber que era

_ Entonces eras tu

_ Si

_ siempre me intrigado saber quién era Cecil ,hasta ahora

* * *

Flashback

Arnold Pov

Cuando llegó Cecil no la reconocí por su foto ,fue ahí que supe que era alguien más de eso estaba seguro , pero por algo que no entiendo le seguí el juego , pero había un problema yo ya tenía una cita con Ruth ,que no era lo que estaba esperando, mientras tanto ,cuando yo estaba con esta falsa Cecil ella me interesaba cada vez más, incluso mas que la propia Ruth , ella era diferente ( Cecil) ,es como si viera a la chica que siempre soñé, se que tengo tan solo nueve años pero me gusta esta versión de Cecil que veo, luego ella me dice que yo le gusto a ella y ella quiere saber si ella me gusta , pero la riego ( aclaración regarla es un forma coloquial de decir equivocarse aquí en México)

Al ir con Ruth sin contestarle fue un error porque ella me vio con Ruth y enojada me increpa sobre lo de Ruth ,pero es ahí cuando llega la verdadera Cecil y como no Gerald también llega para salvar el día o debería decir la noche y Gerald se lleva a la verdadera Cecil mientras me quedo con la falsa Cecil entonces le pregunto que quien es , ella me responde que no puede decirme, yo trato de entender y prometo que nos encontraremos otra vez mientras ella desaparece en medio de la noche , y de ahora en adelante me preguntaré quién era esa Cecil

* * *

Fin del flashback

_ Será mejor irnos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer dijo Helga

_ Arnold cierra el libro con un cara de tristeza

_ Helga ,quiero que me hagas otro favor

_ Otro favor?, ahora que?

_ Quiero que si llego a morir antes de terminar mis memorias, por favor terminalas por mi ,quieres?

_ Yo ? , porque?

_ Porque se que me conoces bien, incluso mas que yo mismo

_ inventas Arnold

_ Te tengo que recordar cuando eramos novios , me dijiste lo que hiciste por mí y me mostraste tu altar

* * *

Flashback

Después de que Arnold y Helga iniciaran su relación esta última llevó a Arnold a ver sus altares

_ Arnold antes de que te enseñe esto ,por favor no te asustes

_ Helga no me asustare dijo Arnold tratando de convencerla de lo que verá le agradará

_ Esta bien, yo te lo advertí

Helga abre la puerta de su armario

_ Esto es ,dijo Arnold algo impactado

_ Si, eres tú de plastilina, arcilla, goma de mascar ,ect

_ Esto es

_ Loco, desquiciado, feo, perturbador, perverso dijo Helga tratando de adivinar la respuesta negativa de Arnold

_ Tierno ,iba a decir tierno

_ Ohh

_ Gracias por quererme Helga dijo Arnold mientras la abrazaba

* * *

Fin del flashback

_ Si como digas ahora mueve el trasero

_ está bien Helga

Ellos iban de tienda en tienda buscando artículos para su boda y ella se abraza a el al caminar

Ahora ella se pregunta el porqué hacía esto ,si por la amistad que tiene con Arnold o por el amor que sintió por el, porque es es posible que su fuego no se haya apaciguado , el fue tan importante en su vida como ella para el ,que casi el fue el amor de su vida , pero al final el dirá si y unirá su vida a la suya ,pero Helga hará lo mismo, eso es un misterio incluso para la propia Helga

Fin del tercer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo con gusto las leeré y sin más iberius se despide


	4. La boda

**_Amistad o amor _**

capítulo cuatro : la boda

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de A Thousand years le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon y Cristiana Perri y David Hodges respectivamente

Faltaba un día para la boda y los preparativos eran intensos , mientras tanto Gerald hablaba con Arnold

_ Oye Arnold, dónde será la recepción de la boda ? Pregunto Gerald

_ En Le Cibele

_ ¡ En Le Cibele! Ese lugar es carísimo , como conseguiste pagarlo ? Pregunto Gerald

_ Vacie mi Fondo para la universidad

_ QUE HICISTE QUE?!

_ Saque todo mi dinero para la universidad

_ Porque lo hiciste!?

_ Ya no me es necesario con mi inminente muerte

_ Arnold no hables así, aquí hay gente que te necesita

_ Eso lo sé ,créeme lo se

_ Entonces no te rindas

_ No me estoy rindiendo

_Entonces

_ Gerald simplemente quiero ser feliz y si me atiendo y nada surte efecto no tendré tiempo de estar con ella

_ Lo entiendo si yo estuviera en tu situación yo también trataría de estar el mayor tiempo posible con Pheebe pero también me trataría

_ No ,no lo entiendes tú y Pheebe se aman y no pasa lo mismo conmigo y Helga, Helga ama a Brainy solo acepto porque estoy enfermo ,ella no me ama, solo soy un lindo recuerdo del pasado, de lo que pudimos ser

_ Hablando de ella donde está?

_ Le dejé estar con Brainy ya que mañana será mí esposa

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Helga discutía consigo misma

_ Porque hago esto ? ,no esta bien

_ Aún te lo preguntas

_ Quién eres tú ,decía Helga hablando a la nada ( lo bueno que estaba sola , si no la hubieran tachado de loca)

_ Soy parte de tu conciencia dijo aquella voz

_Parte ? Pregunto Helga

_Mira cuando tomaste la decisión de casarte con Arnold tu conciencia se fragmentó con un parte diciendo que los haces por la amistad que tienes con el y que te compadeciste de el ,mientras la otra parte para ser más específicos yo , piensa o debería decir pienso que lo haces porque lo amas

_ Estas loca hermana yo lo hago porque el está muriendo y quiero hacer su últimos días felices antes de que parta de este mundo , simplemente quiero que se feliz

_Segura ? Entonces porque la duda, decía la voz dentro de Helga

_ Mira amarlo no es un crimen, decía la voz dentro de Helga tratando de convencerla

_ Pero si amar a dos personas dijo Helga enérgicamente

_ Vamos, mientras más rápido lo reconozcas más fácil será para todos

Entonces aparece Brainy

_ Hola amor dice Brainy mientras trata de besarla

_ Que crees que haces dijo Helga algo molesta

_ Besarte amor

_ Mira Brainy quise salir contigo pero no habrá nada de besos

_ Pero amor

_ Pero nada ,no habrá besos

_ Se supone que estoy comprometida con Arnold y si nos ven besándonos podrían sospechar y descubrir lo de la enfermedad de Arnold y le prometimos que no se sabrá que el está enfermo ,así que no habrá besos , estamos

Esta bien, no habrá besos

En eso vibra el teléfono de Helga ,era un mensaje de Arnold

El mensaje decía

Helga te necesito urgentemente en el Sunset Arms

Y ella le dice a Brainy

_ Lo siento me tengo que ir

_ En lo que pasaba esto ( lo de Brainy y Helga) Arnold hablaba con su hermano

Justo antes que los padres de Arnold sufrieran la enfermedad del sueño tuvieron un hijo que es cinco año menor que Arnold y el se había mudado a Hillwood hace casi dos años atrás ,pero casi no hablaba con Arnold y tenían una relación distante

_ Hola , con quién hablo decía Arnold con cierto nerviosismo

_ Tommy Shortman con quien tengo el gusto

_ Soy , Arnold

_ Que querías hermano dijo Tommy con un actitud displicente

_ Es que te quiero invitar a mi boda

En eso Arnold empieza a sentirse mal y escupe sangre al piso

_ Estas bien ? , pregunto Tommy al oír la voz entrecortada de Arnold

_Si ,estoy bien dijo Arnold tratando de recuperar el aliento

_ Entonces que dices ? ,pregunto Arnold

_ Ahí estaré dijo Tommy

Regresando al presente, Helga llega al Sunset Arms

_ Que pasó? ,pregunto Helga preocupada

_ Esto ,dice Arnold mostrando el charco de sangre

_ Cuando pasó esto!? Dijo Helga horrorizada

_ Hace unos minutos, cuando hablaba con mi hermano

_ Hermano?,nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano

_ Es que esta yo tengo secretos que ni tu conoces

_ Eso que quiere decir

_ Quiere decir que aunque tu me conocieras tan bien yo todavía tendría secretos que tu no conoces

_ Si como no

Al día siguiente se celebró la ceremonia religiosa

_ Usted Helga. G .Pataky acepta a Arnold Phillip Shortman como su legítimo esposo dijo el sacerdote

Mientras tanto las partes de la conciencia de Helga debatían entre ellas sobre que hacer

_ Vamos acepta ,lo haces por amor

_ Lo que hago es por la amistad que le tengo ,dijo otra parte de la conciencia de Helga

_ Entonces porque dudas?

_ Pienso en Brainy y no quiero herir a nadie

_ Amiga ,te estas mintiendo y si no lo aceptas no solo Brainy saldrá herido ,también tu saldrás herida

Entonces Arnold interrumpe los pensamientos de Helga

_ Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo le dijo Arnold a Helga con una voz inaudible para los demás

_ ¿Que?

_ No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres ,yo lo entenderé

Luego el sonríe y ella entiende porque lo hace , todo duda desaparece , ella le regresa la sonrisa y ella dice

_ Si ,acepto

_ Arnold Phillip Shortman acepta a Helga. G .Pataky como su legítima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe dijo el sacerdote

Arnold con resopló tanto de tristeza como de felicidad contesta

_ Si , Acepto

_ Si alguien tiene motivos para que esta boda no se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Brainy quería impedir la boda pero fue detenido por Gerald, cosa que notó Pheebe

_ Pues ,por el poder que se me a concedido los declaro marido y mujer ,puede besar a la novia

En ese momento Arnold y Helga se besaron

Y horas más tarde fue la recepción

Ambos se veían felices , era como si de verdad se amaran , no parecía un treta orquestada por Arnold, nadie intuía la verdad, después de un rato llegó el vals

_**A Thousand years **_

_**Heart beat fast **_

El corazón late rápido

_**Colors and promises **_

Colores y promesas

**_How to be brave _**

Como ser valiente

_**How can i love when I 'm afraid to fall**_

Como puedo amar si tengo tanto miedo de caer

**_But watching you stand alone_**

Pero viéndote que estás solo (a)

**_All my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _**

Todas mis dudas repentinamente desaparecen de alguna manera

Coro

_**One step closer **_

Un paso más cerca

_**I have died everday waiting for you**_

Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **_

Querido (a) no temas yo te amado

_**For Thousand years **_

Por mil años

_**I 'll love you for a Thousand more **_

y te amaré por mil más

Fin del coro

_**Time stand still **_

El tiempo se detiene

_**beauty is all she is **_

Belleza es todo lo que ella es

_**I will be brave**_

Voy a ser valiente

_**I will not let anything take my way **_

No dejaré que nada me la(lo) quite

_**What's standing for me **_

Lo que está delante de mí

_**every breath **_

Cada respiración

_**every hour has come this **_

Cada hora nos llevo a esto

Coro

**_One step closer _**

Un paso más cerca

_**And all along i believed i would find you **_

Y todo el tiempo crei que te encontraría

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi

_**I have loved you for a Thousand years **_

Te he amado por mil años

_**I 'll love you for a Thousand more **_

Y te amaré por mil más

_ Gracias Helga por hacer esto

_ No te preocupes lo haría de nuevo por ti

_ De todos modos gracias

Ella se apoya en el hombro de Arnold al bailar sintiéndo el pobre latido del corazón de Arnold

Corazón que más temprano que tarde dejar de latir.

El primer obstáculo para Arnold ha sido superado , que más desafíos le esperan a Arnold en lo que le quedé de vida , alguien se enterrará de la precaria situación de Arnold?, aún quedan muchas flores que cortar en el jardín de Arnold, muchos desengaños para los dos ,si se aman o solo se quieren ,como se quiere a un buen amigo que fue parte vital de tu vida, esa es un de las tantas cosas que solo uno va a terminar

Fin del cuarto capítulo

( nota ya no les dejo la nota original porque ya me da flojera )

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que si les gusto o no pueden dejarme una review que yo las leeré y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


	5. Helga embarazada

**_Amistad o amor _**

Capítulo cinco Helga esta embarazada

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon

Advertencia este capítulo tendrá algo de lemon y una que otra así que ya están advertidos para que no se sorprendan

Era la noche de boda de Arnold y Helga y como siempre el caballero de Arnold le permitió a Helga que durmiera en su cama , el dormiría en el sofá , porque a pesar que el quisiera compartir la noche con Helga , el tenía que ser coherente con los sentimientos de Helga, ya que el pensaba que ella no lo amaba , pero Arnold estaba en un error porque todo lo que hizo Helga era por amor, por más que se le quiera poner otro nombre, era amor del más puro del que todos nos ilusionamos por sentir

El se dirigía al lugar donde el dormiría , pero Helga lo detiene

_ Espere Arnold, no creo que se correcto sacarte de tu cama, si yo solo soy tu huésped

_ Oh vamos quédate ahí , yo estaré bien aquí en el sofá

_ No entiendes, yo pienso quedarme aquí solo que creo injusto no darte nada a cambio

_ Que me puedes dar a cambio, el se quedó mudo al ver a Helga desnuda

_ No puedo ,si tu no quieres , dijo Arnold apesar de los deseos de estar con ella

_ Yo quiero, el amor hablo por ella

_ Estas segura

_ Lo estoy

_ Esta bien

El empezó a besarla recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo de Helga ,cada parte de ella, ella se excitaba cada vez más y decía _ ahí, más fuerte, continúa no pares _ y por más que quisieron no terminar, la madrugada cayó y terminaron exhaustos y durmieron abrazados

Unas semanas después Helga empezó a sentir náuseas y mareos que eran constantes ,cosa que llegó hartar cada vez más a Arnold, que insistía que fuera al doctor , y al final terminó yendo acompañada de su fiel amiga Pheebe

Una vez con el médico, Helga recibió una sorprendente e inquietante noticia

_ Señorita Pataky está usted embarazada

_ Yo embarazada ?dijo Helga shockeda

_ Si felicidades ,dijo el doctor antes de retirarse

Ella se preocupó por la reacción de Brainy ante el embarazo

Helga trato de buscar a su amiga para que no le dijera a nadie sobre la noticia del embarazo cosa que fue inútil, ya que sin querer le dijo a Rhonda que rego como pólvora la noticia y en menos de una hora llegó a oídos de Brainy ,que como era obvio enloqueció al oír la noticia y fue en busca de Arnold Shortman y lo encontró en el Sunset Arms ,este lo saludó

_ Hola Brainy

Sin embargo Brainy no contestó el saludo ,por el contrario Brainy lo estampó contra la pared

_ Eres un Hijo de perra y un infeliz

_ De que estás hablando ?pregunto Arnold extrañado por la actitud de Brainy

_ Que de que estoy hablando ,de que Helga esta embarazada

_ Helga esta embarazada?

_ Si y no te hagas el desentendido

_ Te lo juro ,no lo sabía

_ Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tu prometiste que no la tocarías

_ Si ,se que eso prometí

_ Y entonces

_ Es que yo accedí a hacer el amor con el dijo una voz distante

_ Helga, respondieron los dos al unísono

_ Es cierto lo que dices el no te obligo a tener sexo o algo por el estilo

_ No ,yo hice el amor con el por decisión propia

_ En que estabas pensando ? , porque esto ya no fue porque el este enfermo esto fue puro placer

_ Oye no me hables como una cualquiera

_ No te portes como una

_ Eres un

Brainy ya no oyó el final de la oración , iba echando chispas , luego de un rato se encontró a Pheebe y este pudo decirle la verdad para que todos sepan de la enfermedad de Arnold, pero ni el caería tan bajo por todo lo que pasó, porque a pesar de todo el era amigo de Arnold a pesar de que ahora quiera molerlo a golpes y por encima de todo el tenía palabra así que continuó su camino lanzando maldiciones al aire

_ Hola Arnold dijo Pheebe

_ Hola Pheebe contestó este

_ Me permites a Helga un momento

_Si, como no

_ Gracias y ,a felicidades por el bebé

_ Gracias

Pheebe y Helga fueron a la casa de la última mencionada

_ Ahora si ,quiero que me digas la verdad

_ De que verdad hablas, dijo Helga tratando de controlar los nervios para que Pheebe no descubra el secreto de Arnold

_ Helga ,puedes ser una buena actriz, pero se cuando mientes

_ De verdad no se de qué hablas

_ Bueno al ver que no lo reconoces lo diré , me refiero a tu boda con Arnold y tu relación con Brainy

_ A que te refieres?

_ A que tu boda con Arnold no te casaste por amor, por lo que sientes por Brainy

_ Quién dice que no amo a Arnold ?

_ Qué?

_ Cuando me casé con Arnold me casé por amor aunque al principio no era así

_ Entonces?

_ Al principio, antes que redescubriera esto que siento por Arnold, yo hacía esto como un favor

_ Un favor? ,un favor a que?

_ A nuestra amistad y a algo que no puede negarme

_ No puedo decirlo

_ Como que no puedes decirlo

_ Es que se lo prometí a Arnold

_ Entiendo

_ Una cosa más

_ Si ,dime

_ Hiciste el amor con Arnold

_Si ,si lo hice y lo hice por amor

_ Esta bien lo entiendo

_ Esta bien y otra cosa está conversación no sale de aquí entendiendo

_ Entiendo

Como da vueltas la vida pensando que todas las cosas están acomodadas en su sitio , pero llega un huracán en forma de proposición a cambiar todo lo establecido . El vivirá para saberlo? Acaso logrará oír por última vez un te amo?, eso lo sabremos pronto

Fin del quinto capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado diciendo que el próximo será el penúltimo capítulo llamado " Te amo" les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y sin más iberius se despide


	6. Te amo

_**Amistad o amor **_

capítulo seis : Te amo

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente con Brainy, Helga creyó prudente hablar con él después de que se enfriaran las cosas, a pesar de todo no quería herirlo con excusas , era mejor decirle la verdad

_ Hola Brainy dijo Helga apenada al no saber por dónde empezar

_ Que quieres dijo Brainy cortante

_ Quiero hablar contigo

_ De que ,por lo que yo sé no tenemos nada de qué hablar

_ Si tenemos de qué hablar y vamos hablar de mi embarazo

_ No quiero saber como te convenció de tener sexo con el

_ De echo dormir con el fue mi idea dijo Helga buscando usar las palabras correctas para no hacerle tanto daño a Brainy

_ Que?! Dijo Brainy con lágrimas en sus ojos al oír tal traición

_ Si ,fue mi idea de echo Arnold estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su trato , pero yo quise hacerlo con el

Brainy la cachetea y le grita con su voz rota

_ Porque ? ,porque? ,porque? Dijo Brainy sujetando a Helga por los hombros mientras la zarandea aún con llanto en sus ojos

_ PORQUE LO AMO ¡ le grito Helga a Brainy

_ Pero tu me habías dicho que lo habías olvidado

_ eso creí

_ creíste, entonces también creíste que sería un distracción para el amor que sentías por el

_ No ,no creí que fueras una distracción, en serio pensaba que lo había olvidado

_ Pensaste, así que no estabas segura

_ Yo te amaba

_ No,no me amabas solo era un juguete

_ Brainy yo te amaba , pero al final de estos casi diez años no logre olvidarlo y creo que nunca lo haré

_ Todo esto de la enfermedad de Arnold fue una treta de ustedes dos para que pudieran estar juntos

_ No , no fue una treta , el tan solo me pidió que hiciera sus últimos días días felices , pero en el proceso yo me re enamore de el

_ Te pido que fueran felices para el no para ti

_ No pido que me comprendas ya que ni yo lo hago , solo te pido que me perdones

_ Lárgate Helga

Ella abandonó el lugar .

Los meses pasaban y pasaban y Arnold se ponía cada vez más enfermo , Helga, sus padres y Gerald querían que el entrara en tratamiento pero Arnold siempre se negaba hasta que a rastras lo llevaron al médico que les dio la noticia que ya Arnold presentía

_ Hola señores Shortman dijo el doctor serenamente

_ Hola doctor como está mi esposo, lo podra curar

_ Lo lamento pero no , su cáncer está muy avanzado y aunque hubiera venido seis meses antes no hubiéramos podido hacer nada, lo lamento pero creo que a lo mucho a su esposo le quedan dos meses de vida

Helga se echó a llorar ahí mismo y Arnold pensó que Helga lloraba porque ella ya no lo vería más, pues eran amigos y a los amigos se les llora cuando estos mueren , pero no era así, la razón por la que ella lloraba es por que lo amaba

La noticia cayó como bomba en los padres de Arnold y en Gerald

El no creía que todo ese llanto fuera necesario ya que el vivió como quiso y se ira en sus términos

_ Un día Helga entró a la habitación de Arnold que ahora también era suya y la compartía con Arnold y vio que Arnold le costaba respirar y se acercó asustada

_ Arnold estas bien

_ Si , es solo que falta poco para que parta de este mundo dijo Arnold con mucha dificultad para hablar

_ No digas eso, si quieres le hablo a tu madre para que traiga a el doctor

_ No te vayas, quédate

_ Pero mírate Arnold, necesitas ser atendido

_ Por favor quédate

_ Esta bien

_ Quiero agradecerte por estar conmigo cuando podrías ser feliz al lado de Brainy y no sabes cuánto agradezco que sacrifiques tu felicidad por estar un par de meses conmigo

_ No es nada

_ Lo que quiero decir es que te amo Helga, como nunca he amado a alguien y este donde este mi corazón será tuyo

_ Esta bien Arnold, yo

Helga pensó un poco antes de decirlo , pero ya no había dudas

_ Arnold yo te amo

Arnold sonríe antes de decir

_ Gracias también por eso

_ Porque? Pregunto Helga

_ por fingir que me amas dijo Arnold con su último aliento

En eso Arnold muere

_ No, Arnold yo te amo de verdad dijo Helga tratando de convencerlo que en realidad si lo amaba

_ Arnold reacciona ,Arnold gritaba Helga desesperada

Pero era inútil Arnold ya había muerto , ahí mismo en lecho de Arnold Helga llora desconsolada

Y así fue el final de Arnold Shortman que siempre amó a Helga. G .Pataky y Helga.G .Pataky siempre amó a Arnold Shortman

Fin del sexto capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y sin más iberius se despide


	7. Herencia

**_Amistad o amor _**

Capítulo siete ( epílogo) : herencia

no Poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon

Después de unos días fue el funeral de Arnold , nadie sabía porque el había muerto y habían amigos de Arnold hablando al respecto

_ Porque murió Arnold si era un joven tan saludable ?se pregunto Rhonda entre sollozos

_ El murió porque tenía cáncer dijo Helga con un voz algo lejana y dolida

_Como que tenía cáncer Rhonda increpó a Helga

_ Si , hace un año que se lo detectaron

_ Y porque no dijo nada? ,porque ustedes no dijeron nada?

_ El nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada

_ Gerald? Preguntaron al unísono Helga y Rhonda

_ Quién mas sabía de esto Gerald dijo Rhonda

_ No lo se , mintió Gerald porque sabía que Brainy estaba al tanto de la situación de Arnold pero no quería revelar eso porque se podría caer la mentira de la boda de Arnold y Helga y los demás sabría el porqué se realizó esa boda, cosa que Helga no quería

_ No nos mientas Gerald quien más sabe

_ No lo se , solo se que Helga ,los padres de Arnold y yo estábamos enterados de esto ,no se quien más lo sepa

_ Gracias le dijo Helga un susurro a Gerald

Pheebe comprendió que era a lo que Helga no podía negarse , la pelinegara se apiadó de ella y ya no hablo más de el tema porque se notaba totalmente dolida por la muerte de Arnold, Helga era acompañada por Brainy que trataba de pedirle perdón , pero ella no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Arnold . El fue ,es y será el amor de sus vida por más que Helga y Brainy quieran negarlo

Días después fue la lectura del testamento de Arnold , habían ido los amigos de Arnold acompañado a Helga, a los padres de Arnold y a su hermano

_ Buenos días dijo el notario

_ Buenos días respondiera todos los presentes

_ Bueno estamos aquí para darle lectura a el testamento del joven Arnold Phillip Shortman y cito , yo Arnold Shortman divido todas mis posesiones en dos personas, Helga. G. Pataky y Estella Shortman , también dejó a disposición de Helga Pataky la cuenta de banco con el número de cuenta 27068929 a nombre de Arnold Shortman y Helga Shortman con 50 mil dólares y dejó como albacea a Gerald Johansen y por último quiero que mi cuarto en el Sunset Arms sea clausurado con la única excepción de que Helga . lo habite

_ Eso es todo, todas las personas que no sean Helga.G .Pataky abandonen la habitación

_ Porque? Pregunto la madre de Arnold

_ Son las órdenes del joven Arnold

Todo uno a uno desalojan el lugar

_ Señorita aquí tiene

El notario le da dos cartas

_ Que es esto? , pregunto Helga

_ Unas cartas que el joven Shortman me pidió que le entregara, uno es para usted y la otra es para su hijo o hija y no las e leído fueron órdenes expresas , me pidió que jamás las leyera por si lo pregunta

_ Esta bien, me podría dejar sola

_ Si ,también esta en mis instrucciones del joven Arnold

Helga se queda completamente sola y se dispone a leer

**_Hola Helga _**

**_Quiero que sepas algo _**

**_Estos han sido los mejores días de mi vida _**

**_Solo quiero agradecerte estar a mi lado_**

**_Todos estos meses _**

**_Se que hace trece años cometí _**

**_Un error contigo _**

**_Dejándote cuando me amabas _**

_ Aún te amo dijo Helga

**_Pero no puedo volver atrás _**

**_Yo solo quiero que seas feliz _**

**_Y creo que encontraste eso que yo nunca te pude dar_**

**_En Brainy y como vi que eras feliz _**

**_Nunca intervine para recuperar tu_**

**_Amor que perdí _**

**_Por favor Helga no me tengas luto _**

**_Si quieres rehacer tu Brainy o con quien sea_**

**_Hazlo , tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo _**

**_Cuidada a mi hijo o hija _**

**_Que si es niña quiero que se llame_**

**_Geraldine _**

**_Y si es niño quiero que se llame _**

**_Phillip _**

**_Helga gracias por todo _**

**_Se que alguna vez me amaste _**

**_Y se entristece mi corazón _**

**_Saber qué me equivoqué irremediablemente _**

**_Contigo _**

**_Pero quiero que sepas que _**

**_Yo también te amé _**

**_Y te amaré _**

**_Y Helga dale la otra carta a _**

**_Mi hijo o hija _**

**_Cuando pueda entender _**

**_Las palabras que están impresas _**

**_En dicha carta _**

**_Adiós Helga_**

**_Por siempre tuyo _**

**_Arnold Shortman _**

**_PD Helga te amo _**

_ Y yo a ti dijo Helga con lágrimas en sus ojos

Doce años después

_ Mama Elsa me está molestando

_ Elsa deja a Geraldine dijo Helga

_ No es mi culpa que Geraldine sea adoptada

_ No soy adoptada, es sólo que mi padre fue otro que el tuyo

_ Pero tu padre murió y luego fuiste adoptada por mi madre

Geraldine se fue corriendo directo a su cuarto

_ Elsa eso fue muy grosero , cuando regrese quiero que te disculpes con Geraldine dijo Brainy

En la habitación de Geraldine ella sostenía una de Arnold que Helga le había regalado

_ Geraldine podemos entrar dijo Helga tocando a su puerta

_ Pase ,dijo Geraldine

_ Estas bien?, pregunto Helga

_ Si ,madre

_ Sabes que Elsa no habla en serio dijo Brainy

_ Eso lo sé,pero aveces quisera que mi padre estuviera conmigo

_ Oye sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

_ Gracias papá Brainy, pero no es lo mismo

_ Geraldine ,lo sepas o no tu padre esta orgulloso de ti

_ Eso lo sé, solo que me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido

_ Madre como era ,dijo Geraldine

_ Deja que yo te responda dijo Brainy _ el era la persona más buena que he conocido, apesar de que le robe el amor de su vida el siempre me considero un amigo , el amaba demasiado a tu madre , el la amo de tal forma que eso es una cosa que yo no creo ni quiero igualar, el nunca intervino para que ella volviera a el porque en fondo le doliera el quería verla feliz y el creyó que yo era su felicidad, cosa que mas alejada de la verdad.,el solo intervino en nuestra relación con sabía la caducidad de su vida y le pidió a tu madre que se casara con el, yo estaba celoso por cuanto tu madre lo amaba, el fue amable al decirme la verdad, el pudo esconderme la verdad para no herirme, pero no ,no tu padre, el me vio a la cara y me dijo la verdad, después se casaron y después de eventos que no he de mencionar, tu madre se embarazó de ti , y otra vez la locura me dominó, pero Helga dijo por qué se embarazó de el , tu madre recordó que era mejor la verdad en ves de triste excusas, ella me dijo que lo amaba y por eso estaba embarazada , luego naciste tu y en me encariñe contigo y te acepté como hija y un año después nació Elsa pero en fin ,lo que quiero decir es que era una gran persona cuyas virtudes tu heredaste y el siempre te quiso , el quería tener un hijo con Helga porque el la amaba

Geraldine estaba feliz porque conocía un poco más de su padre

_ Bueno creo que ya es hora que tengas esto dice Helga entregándole una carta para ser más específicos la carta que Arnold le escribió a su hijo antes de morir que Arnold le dio a guardar a Helga

_ Que es esto?pregunto Geraldine

_ Es un carta que escribió tu padre para ti ,a mi también me escribió una y la otra era para ti y me dijo que te la entregara cuando puedas entender las palabras impresas en ella

En eso aparece Elsa por voluntad propia

_ Geraldine sabes quiero decir _ decía Elsa rascándose la nuca _ lo siento, tu no eres adoptada, tu eres mi hermana no mi hermanastra ,así que dices hermanas

_ Hermana contestó Geraldine

_ Que es eso dijo Elsa

_ Un carta de mi padre

_ Un carta de tu padre muerto

_ Elsa ,gritaron Helga y Brainy

Geraldine solo río

**_Hola Geraldine o Phillip_**

**_Ya que cuando morí no sabía tu género _**

**_Antes que nada déjame pedirte perdón _**

**_Por no estar contigo _**

**_Que más quisera yo que verte crecer _**

**_Verte enamórate y caer ante el hechizo _**

**_Del amor_**

**_Verte graduarte, casarte _**

**_Y mil cosas más _**

**_Pero quiero que sepas _**

**_Que yo deje muchas cosas _**

**_En este mundo terrenal _**

**_Que se pueden catalogar como herencia _**

**_Pero mi herencia para el mundo _**

**_Eres tú _**

**_Crea un mundo mejor _**

**_A cada paso que des_**

**_No te arrepientas de nada _**

**_Ni mires atrás nisiquiera para tomar impulso _**

**_Y Geraldine o Phillip _**

**_No te olvides _**

**_Que yo siempre te amaré _**

**_Por siempre tu padre _**

**_Arnold Shortman _**

Geraldine solto en llanto abrazando la carta

_ Gracias padre

Helga se abraza a Brainy y dice

_ Gracias Arnold por amarme y amarla a ella

Fin

( nota original) este es el capítulo más sentimental que he escrito , la parte final de la carta de Geraldine son palabras que yo le diría a mi hijo o hija ( si alguna vez tengo ) si llegar yo a faltar ,de echo esta serie fanfic empezó como un pensamiento de que si yo tuviera una enfermedad como esa a quien yo ( iberius) le pediría que hiciera felices mis últimos días , sin más espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y sin más por el momento iberius se despide

( nota actual)

Al fin terminó esta reedición espero que les haya gustado los cambios que tuve que hacer para que se hiciera más entendible, porque tuve que transcribir la serie fanfic desde cero y si otra cosa que decir les recuerdo que pueden dejarme una review que yo las leo todas y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


End file.
